After A Long Wait
by csinycastle85
Summary: The day that Alex and Bobby have been waiting has finally come. Rated T just to be on the safe side!


Title: After a Long Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

A/N 1: This is a companion piece to Kirbygirly's piece title "She's In Love With The Boy", my interpretation on what could have happened later A special to Deedee for helping me with the proofreading.

A/N 2: I know that Bobby's birthday is August 20, 1961, but for clarification purposes, for this story his and Alex's birth year will be 1968, so they would 18 in 1986, and would be 24 in 1992 so their wedding day will be in 1992 so Alex does not have to wait too long time to get married.

A/N 3: Kirbygirly-if you are reading this and want me to take down just PM me and I will do so.

* * *

**The Wait is Over**

___**Mr. and Mrs. John Eames request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter, Alexandra Isabelle Eames to Mr. Robert Owen Goren, the son of Mrs. Frances Goren on Saturday, the twentieth of June One Thousand and Ninety Two at half past two in the afternoon at St. Peter's Church in Brooklyn, New York.**_

The day that Alex had been dreaming of had finally arrived, the waiting was worthwhile. She was now going to marry high school sweetheart and fiancé of six years, Army Sergeant Robert Owen Goren.

She even heard from her sister and maid of honor, Diana that Bobby was wearing his uniform for their big day.

Alex thought to herself, _I know he will look sooo handsome! Then again he always looks marvelous._

She then remembered after Bobby had left for the night, she went inside and somehow her mom, Liz knew something was up.

"_Ok Alex I know that something is up and I want to know would you mind telling me what it is?"_

_Alex brought up her left hand and showed her mom._

"_Wait isn't that Bobby's class ring? What is it…oh my word, did he?"_

"_Yes he did mom, he proposed to me! He said he wanted to propose before he left for the Army!" squealed Alex hugging her mom._

"_Oh my baby girl is getting married, well I know not yet but soon you will be."_

_Right then her dad came out of the kitchen after getting a drink of water and heard the word married and was in shock._

"_Dad, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I am. I am just surprised, congratulations baby girl. Do you know when?"_

"_Not really. Bobby is going into the Army and we will probably be a long engagement for now and don't worry I will still go to school," said Alex gently._

Alex made one last check on her gown she smiled to herself. She found the perfect gown on the very first try it was a simple gown and elegant at the same time and found the perfect veil and tiara combo. She was one of those people who was not very fussy as she was a tomboy for most of childhood and teen years that is until she meet Bobby.

When she was ready she found out that she had some time left, she looked at the engagement ring Bobby had gotten her. True to his word he did find a better ring while stationed in Germany a rare one of a kind sterling silver ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle and the way he surprised her was unforgettable. He had apparently already arranged with the Chancellor and the Dean of the Dean of Criminal Justice at John Jay College to put forth the surprise right at the end of the commencement ceremonies.

_Flashback to May, 1991_

_Right as the graduation ceremonies were about to end the Chancellor said, "Ladies and Gentlemen and fellow graduates, may I please have your attention. Now I know that most of you graduates are ready to get out of here but a Mr. Robert Goren has an announcement to make, Mr. Goren the stage is all yours."_

"_Thank you Chancellor Staye. My name is Robert Goren and will Ms. Alexandra Eames please come on up?"_

_Alex was embarrassed to be called out like that but she did not care since it was the love of her life who is doing this._

_When she got on the stage Bobby immediately took a hold of her hands while the Chancellor held the microphone close and Bobby and Alex._

"_My Alex, I am very proud of you today and I know that I said this once before but this is the real deal."_

_Bobby let go of her left hand, got out a small ring box, bent down one knee, opened it leaving Alex bowled over as the crowd letting gasps from all directions._

"_Ms. Alexandra Isabelle Eames, I love you so very much and always will, would you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"_

_Alex who was crying tears of joy replied, "Yes, Bobby I will marry you!"_

Back to present day-their wedding day.

Alex was in lost in deep thought when a knock on the door brought her out of reverie.

"Who is it?" asked Alex just to be sure it was not the groom-to-be.

"It's your father sweetheart," answered John from the other side of the door.

Alex opened the door and let her father in.

"Oh Alex," began John with mists in his eyes, "You look beautiful today as you do everyday. It's hard to believe that my little girl is getting married today."

"Daddy please don't cry or else I will start crying and my makeup is going to run."

John wiped the tears of his from eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am!"

Minutes later Alex and her dad were waiting in front of the second set of church doors right behind the bridesmaids, her cousins Tiffany and Felicity and the maid of honor, Diana.

As Tiffany, Felicity and then Diana made their way to the head of the altar, the door closed and Alex knew what she was waiting was about to come true.

Then the bridal chorus began playing, Alex took a deep breath and began on the journey she had been waiting for.

As she made her way down the aisle she saw her mom, family from both sides, Bobby's mom, Frances, her brothers, Patrick and Gerard who were the groomsmen and the best man and Bobby's lifelong friend, Lewis standing with the groom himself, Robert Owen Goren, the love of her life.

Alex almost melted when she saw him standing at the altar in his uniform with a big smile on his face.

_Oh gosh he is in his Army uniform…he looks so hot._

When Bobby saw his bride-to-be, he was at a loss for words. She looked heavenly in a white satin A-line gown with pleated bodice and beaded metallic lace appliqué, with sweep train and a tiara-veil combo.

After Alex and her dad reached the altar the minister stepped forward and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered John.

Then John gives Alex a kiss and then gives Alex's hand to Bobby and says "Please take care of Alex."

"I will sir," replied Bobby.

After John took a seat next to his wife Liz as Alex has Diana hold her bouquet and Alex and Bobby join hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Robert Owen Goren and Alexandra Isabelle Eames in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Bobby and Alex are standing here today because of their love for each other never died out even after their engagement stood the test of time while Bobby was in the Army. It was their undying love that has kept their youthful love intact and brought them here today. As this moment Bobby and Alex would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Alex, our day has come and we are now standing here declaring our love. When I first met you six months into our high school career I was speechless as I never thought a perfect girl like you would pick a gangly bookworm like me when you could have any guy in school. It did not take long for me to realize that you're my soul mate and when we are meant to be together. I love you Alex with all of my heart and all of my soul."

Bobby got the ring from Lewis, slowly slides it on Alex's finger, kissed her hand and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

The tears of joy began to flow as Alex was prepared to say her vows.

"Bobby, you have said everything I wanted to say. I had my eyes on you from right beginning of high school and it took a mutual friend to introduce us. The time we spent together throughout high school was the best. My vow to you is that I will always be there no matter what comes our way, we can face it together. I love you Bobby with all my heart and all my soul."

Alex got the ring from Diana, slowly sliding it on to Bobby's finger and says, "And with this ring I thee wed."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to Bobby and asked, "Do you Robert Owen Goren take Alexandra Isabelle Eames to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Bobby smiling that smile of his and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Alex repeating the same question.

"Do you Alexandra Isabelle Eames take Robert Owen Goren to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Alex with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

"Bobby and Alex have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bobby you may kiss your bride."

Bobby and Alex who were both smiling widely when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, he gently places his hands on her small waist, softly pulls her in for a long kiss. As they kissed the guests stood up cheering and clapping and continued even after they stopped.

The minister then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Owen Goren."

Bobby looked at Alex and quietly whispered, "We did it…we are married."

Alex replied back, "I know, my sweet husband."

A/N 4: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!

* * *


End file.
